Sexe Et Thérapie
by FanSeries302
Summary: Cuddy en psychologue, House en patient ... Qu'est-ce que ça donne, exactement ?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, c'est JEANNE !_

_Ça va, les lecteurs ? Moi, allez savoir pourquoi, je suis de super bonne humeur et c'est pourquoi je vous poste cet histoire écrite il n'y a pas vraiment longtemps. Je tiens avant tout à dire que je ne connais presque rien à la psychologie, donc si vous remarquez des trucs qui vous paraissent pas normaux, no panic ! Peut-être que ça ne vous plaira pas, mais je prends quand même le risque de poster aujourd'hui. Et, je ne suis vraiment pas douée en titre, comme vous pourrez le remarquer ! Bisous à vous tous, bonne lecture et n'hésitez (toujours pas) à laisser des reviews, positives ou négatives. Et, j'allais oublier: j'organise une révolte contre Mandie, parce que elle a pas posté depuis 21 jours UR. Allez, tout le monde la harcèle ! LECTEURS EN COLÈRE !_

_P.S: Héloïse, je poste pour toi aujourd'hui parce que tu as posté pour moi hier (deux fois, en plus !) ! En plus, c'était trop chou ... Allez, tout le monde va lire House-Huddy-Lisa._

* * *

Le bruit lourd de sa canne percutant le sol de la salle d'attente à l'entente de son nom. Il doit être le dernier patient de la journée. Quand il entre dans la salle, elle est à quatre pattes sur le sol, ayant apparemment perdu quelque chose. Quand la psychologue entendit le bruit de la porte se claquer, elle se retourna avant de se lever le plus vite possible et d'aller serrer la main à son patient.  
Elle devait être gênée, pensa-t-il. Tant pis pour elle. Il prit place dans le sofa, et attendit qu'elle retrouve ce qui semblait être une boucle d'oreille, tombée plus tôt par terre. Elle l'accrocha à son oreille droite, levant auparavant quelques mèches brunes et bouclées pour le faire correctement.

- Je suis Lisa Cuddy.

- Je sais. Vous croyez que je ne me renseigne pas sur les médecins que je vais consulter avant de prendre rendez-vous ? Riposta-t-il sèchement.

Elle prit entre ses mains sa tasse de café, encore chaude, et en avala une gorgée du liquide.

- Vous êtes Gregory House.

- Non, je suis un patient schizophrène qui s'est échappé de psychiatrie.

- Très bien. Résumons votre problème, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il grogna.

- Quel est votre problème ?

- Ce n'est pas à vous de me le dire ?

- A vrai dire, si vous ne me donnez aucunes informations sur la raison de votre venue au cabinet, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose pour vous.

Il se massa légèrement la jambe droite.

- Une crampe ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il serra les dents.

- Non.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- J'ai fait un infarctus du muscle de la cuisse, et pour calmer la douleur, je n'ai que ces foutus flacons. Elle a trouvé bien de me faire aller en désintoxication pendant trois mois et donc, de me priver de ce qui peut m'aider.

- Qui est "elle" ?

- Ma petite-amie, triple idiote.

- Et, pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de vous faire interner ?

- C'est quoi ces questions ? Vous êtes psychologue, et ça, c'est ma vie privée !

Elle soupira un bon coup.

- Monsieur, vous allez me laisser faire mon travail à partir de maintenant. Je pose les questions, et vous y répondez. C'est tout. Est-ce que vous avez bien compris ?

Il détailla son visage, maintenant qu'ils étaient en face l'un de l'autre. Elle avait des yeux gris, et des cernes. Ce métier devait vraiment la fatiguer.

- Vous êtes mariée ? Questionna-t-il.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, monsieur House.

- House. Dites simplement House.

- Très bien, House. Ce qui ne change toujours pas ma réponse.

- A vos yeux, je dirais non. Vous semblez épuisée de faire des rencontres avec des hommes plus crétins les uns que les autres.

Ne pas se laisser désarmer.

- A vrai dire, je suis mariée. Et épanouie.

- Et, vous avez des enfants ?

- Oui. Trois.

L'infirme se mit à examiner la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Hormis une photo de ce qui semblait être son médecin plus jeune, il ne voyait rien qui pouvait montrer qu'elle avait une famille.

- Je vois.

La psychologue se racla la gorge. Comment pouvait-il tout savoir sur elle sans jamais l'avoir croisé auparavant ?

- Revenons-en à votre jambe.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi nous pourrions parler.

- Quand est-ce que l'accident s'est produit ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si répondre à cet interrogatoire ne lui servirait à rien.

- Pendant une partie de golf.

Il croisa le regard de la femme.

- 7 ans, lui avoua-t-il, comme si il avait entendu sa prochaine question.

Elle prenait des notes. Sans cesse, elle notait tout ce qu'il semblait dire d'important, à ses yeux. Cet homme avait été blessé par la vie et n'avait plus personne en qui faire confiance. Il était seul.

- Avez-vous parlé à d'autres personnes de ce mal, avant moi ?

- Si je peux considérer cet homme comme une personne, oui.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça, House ?

Ses yeux s'emplirent d'un mélange de haine, de colère et de tristesse.

- C'était mon ami. Et, il a cru que cette cure serait pour mon bien. Je n'ai qu'une envie, maintenant.

- La violence ne résout rien, soyez plus intelligent. Et, si il a fait ça, pensez-vous que c'est dans le but de vous faire du mal ?

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants en regardant le sol puis, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Ils ont détruit ma vie.

Puis, un long silence régna quelques minutes à la suite dans la pièce. Lui, était dans ses pensées et elle, essayait de trouver pourquoi cet homme s'était formé une carapace, presque impossible à briser.

- Je n'ai pas d'enfants, lui avoua-t-elle.

- J'avais remarqué. Vous n'avez aucunes photos sur votre bureau, ni d'horribles coloriages accrochés aux murs.

- Et je ne suis pas mariée non plus.

- Je sais. Vous ne portez pas d'alliance.

- Comment faites-vous pour remarquer toutes ces choses, House ?

- Je suis diagnosticien. C'est une partie de mon métier, les détails.

La jolie brune croisa les jambes et griffonna, encore une fois, quelques mots sur son carnet rouge. Pendant qu'elle écrivait, l'homme l'observa. Elle portait un tailleur gris, et un joli haut en coton, en col V. Des jolis seins, il ne pouvait le nier. Elle était vraiment mince, et il se surprit à fantasmer sur elle, durant quelques secondes. Il reprit le contrôle de lui-même quand elle remonta le regard dans sa direction.

- Vous sentez-vous heureux dans votre vie ? Demanda la femme aux yeux gris.

- Joker. Je change de question.

- Est-ce que votre jambe est la seule raison du fait que vous soyez seul dans votre vie ?

- J'ai combien de jokers, exactement ?

- Vous avez utilisé le seul.

- Oui. C'est que les femmes me trouvent sexy, à première vue. Mais, dès qu'elles s'approchent et qu'elles voient de plus près la trace de l'accident, elles partent en courant.

Elle hocha de la tête, faisant comme si elle le prenait au sérieux.

- Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de faire médecine ?

Il fronça les sourcils et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa psychologue.

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

Elle avait touché le point faible. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à creuser, encore et encore, jusqu'à trouver d'où cette histoire débutait.

- Quelles étaient vos passions, enfant ?

Il sourit, et répondit le plus simplement du monde :

- Recoudre les souris.

- Ah oui ? Fit-elle en affichant un grand sourire.

- C'est ridicule, je sais, répondit-il en rigolant.

- Non, continuez, je vous écoute.

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si il allait dévoiler à la brunette le secret de toute sa vie.

- J'avais un chat. Et, il mangeait souvent des souris dans la maison. Je les retrouvais mortes, des fois dans la salle de bain et d'autres fois dans la cave. Ensuite, j'allais piquer une aiguille à coudre et de la ficelle à ma mère. Je pense qu'elle s'en apercevait, mais qu'elle ne disait rien. Mais un jour, mon père m'a surpris et m'a ...

Il bloqua sur ce passage, mais elle voulait qu'il continue.

- Il m'a dit que je ne devais plus pratiquer de telles interventions dans la maison.

Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ce n'était pas la vérité. Mais, House avait parlé trop vite à cette femme qui lui inspirait confiance. Pris au piège.

- Vous avez continué ?

- Oui.

Elle rit, légèrement, mais il put entendre ce son qui lui était encore inconnu sortant de sa bouche, mais tellement beau.

- Vous n'écoutez rien de ce qu'on vous dit. Vous ne suivez pas les conseils qu'on vous donne, et vous n'obéissez jamais aux règles. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi, parce que là, je sèche complètement.

- Peut-être parce que je suis comme ça.

- Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de changer ?

- Les gens ne changent pas, docteur Cuddy. Vous devriez le savoir, avec votre métier.

- Avec mon métier, je vois surtout des gens qui sont prêts à changer leurs habitudes, leur vie entière. Mais vous, au lieu de ça, vous passez votre temps à lamentez sur le fait que personne n'évolue. Alors, comment voulez-vous arrêter la Vicodin si vous n'en avez pas la volonté ?

- J'ai la volonté, et je n'ai besoin que de ça pour y parvenir.

- C'est impossible, car d'après votre hypothèse émise il y a quelques secondes, les gens ne changent pas. Ce qui signifie que vous resterez un con égoïste durant le restant de vos jours.

- Les gens ne changent que sur des détails minimalistes.

- Vous considérez votre addiction comme un détail "minimaliste" ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que cette drogue, ce n'est pas toute ma vie.

- Résumez-moi votre vie, dans ce cas.

- J'ai un travail. Je sauve des gens.

Elle attrapa son stylo, et écrit, plus longtemps qu'avant, avant de poser d'un geste brusque le carnet sur la table qui la séparait de son patient.

- Vous avez un problème. Un gros problème.

- Je vous écoute.

- Vous n'avez rien dans votre vie, à part ce travail et des pilules. Il est temps que vous fassiez quelque chose du temps qu'il vous reste.

- Donnez-moi des exemples.

- Allez au Japon.

- Déjà fait. J'avais goûté un tsukemono dans un restaurant, délicieux.

- Achetez-vous une nouvelle maison.

- Je suis très bien dans mon appartement.

- Rencontrez des nouvelles femmes, finit-elle par lâcher avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol.

House se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- De quel style ?

- Quelqu'un qui vous plaise.

- Brune de 1,60m aux yeux gris.

Soudainement, la psychologue devint rouge pivoine.

- Quel est votre plat préféré, demanda-t-elle bêtement, en essayant de détourner l'ancien sujet de conversation.

- Le couscous. Très épicé, lui répondit-il d'un air provocateur.

- Arrêtez-moi ça tout de suite.

- De quoi parlez-vous, exactement ?

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, House. J'ai des patients beaucoup plus difficiles à gérer, mais j'y arrive.

- Mais ils ne sont pas aussi sexy que moi.

C'en était trop. Elle explosa.

- Quel est votre putain de problème ? Vous dépassez vraiment les limites. Je suis professionnelle et je ne me suis jamais mise dans un tel état avec un autre patient que vous.

- C'est parce que vous avez eu le feu au cul dès que vous m'avez aperçu.

Elle se leva, et il fit de même. Et là, le drame. Il se prit une gifle. Il l'avait bien cherché, après tout. Mais, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Je suis désolée ... Je vais aller chercher des glaçons, restez ici. Je vais m'occuper de ça, excusez-moi, je vais soigner ça.

Elle était troublée. Mais, pas lui. Des gifles, il en avait reçu, et il pouvait considérer celle-là comme la moins forte qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Quand elle revint, une poche de glaçons entre les mains, il la regarda comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.

- Vous étiez sérieuse, docteur Cuddy ? Vous êtes allée chercher du froid pour ça ? Ce n'est pas avec vos poings de Chipmunks que je risque d'avoir un coquard, je vous rassure.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

- Dès maintenant, au lieu de me claquer à chaque fois que je vous énerve, donnez-moi un baiser. Vous ne pensez pas que ça vous ferait économiser des glaçons ?

Un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage.

- C'est une des séances les plus mouvementées que j'ai pu connaitre, ma carrière entière.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes un homme égocentrique et imbu de lui-même, mais vous arrivez quand même à me faire sourire, lui avoua-t-elle en bougeant légèrement le gant, qui ne tarderait pas à se remplir d'eau.

- Vous êtes bien la seule.

- Ne dites pas ça. Vous trouverez bien un jour la femme qu'il vous faut.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux en le rassurant.

- Mieux vaut être seul que mal-accompagné, House.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit.

- Notre rendez-vous est terminé, filez.

- Il n'y a pas de bonus ? Gémit-il, prenant sa tête d'enfant triste.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Vous n'avez pas dit "jamais". Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

- Jamais House.

- Bonne soirée, Lisa, osa-t-il sortir.

Elle ne semblait pas vexée, au contraire.

- A vous aussi, Gregory.

Puis, il claqua la porte une dernière et ultime fois. Cette femme l'avait fortement perturbé. Un mélange de fatigue et de tristesse était présent dans son regard. Mais sa joie de vivre envahissait toute la pièce, dès qu'elle y était présente. Quand elle avait ri, ou encore son petit sourire en coin quand elle était gênée.  
Tout ça semblait prometteur. Vivement le prochain rendez-vous ...

* * *

_Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais une suite ... Je verrais. En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! Pleins de bisous._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut !_

_Voilà la suite de "Sexe et Thérapie" que je vous poste aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que ça se passe toujours dans un cabinet, que Cuddy est toujours sa psychologue ... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez toujours pas à laisser des reviews positives ou négatives ! Bisous !_

* * *

La porte qui claque et le patient que rentre dans le cabinet. Les questions. Les notes. Il n'y avait que son métier qui pouvait lui procurer autant de plaisir. Ou presque.

- Bien le bonjour, docteur Cuddy.

- Bonjour à vous, House. Vous semblez d'humeur joviale, aujourd'hui.

- Ça peut aller.

- Votre jambe ?

- J'ai dit "ça va", dit-il sur un ton plus élevé.

- Très bien. Asseyez-vous, dans ce cas.

Il s'approcha du fauteuil où il s'assit avant qu'elle ne vienne s'installer en face.

- Qu'avez-vous fait cette semaine ? Le questionna-t-elle.

- Vous voulez qu'on parle de mes call-girls ?

- Non, passons ce détail. Vous avez été voir Wilson ?

- Il fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Elle déposa ses notes à côté d'elle.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'il réagisse, autrement ?

- Je veux qu'il assume ses actes.

- Il viendra s'excuser, j'en suis sûre.

- Il n'a pas à s'excuser. Il doit juste assumer.

- Vous n'êtes pas croyable, House.

Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir tandis qu'il se massait la jambe.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas pris de Vicodin ?

- Longtemps, marmonna-t-il.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient maintenant sur son front.

- Prenez-en.

- Non.

- Vous souffrez, House.

- Je vous ai dit que je n'en prendrai pas.

- Une seule, juste une. Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait vous soulager ?

- Non.

- Très bien, c'est comme vous voulez. Après tout, c'est vous qui avez mal.

- Exactement, donc reprenez vos questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres.

- Je connais mon métier.

- Ce que je n'oserai jamais critiquer, fit-il l'air innocent.

- Mais oui. Bon, où en étais-je ?

- Vous me disiez que vous mouriez d'envie de sauter sur moi et vous vous étiez arrêtée là.

- Ah oui, je crois que je voulais dire que vous êtes mon patient et qu'il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre nous deux.

- Vous insinuez que si vous n'étiez pas mon psychologue, on pourrait sortir ensemble ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

- Vous ne savez pas mentir, vous.

- Ce que je considère comme une grande qualité.

- Vous ne devriez pas. Mentir peut servir dans la vie.

- Et être honnête aussi.

- Je me suis réconcilié avec Stacy.

- Pardon ? Demande-t-elle, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre sa phrase dite à l'instant.

- Je sors de nouveau avec elle. Et, je compte la demander en mariage.

- Vous marier ? Vous ?

- Elle est enceinte, donc c'est dans l'ordre des choses, non ?

Elle but nerveusement une gorgée de sa tasse de café en hochant légèrement la tête en même temps avant de griffonner quelques mots sur son petit carnet.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'en aviez pas parlé au dernier rendez-vous ?

- Je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

- Simplement en m'avouant les faits, lui répondit-elle en ayant l'impression qu'il lui avait caché une grande partie de sa vie.

- Je vous le dis maintenant, ça ne change pas grand chose.

- Si, ça change tout House, donc arrêtez de prendre toutes les choses à la légère.

Soudain, un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans la salle. La jeune femme releva les yeux.

- Ne me dites pas que ...

- Vous auriez du voir votre tête ! Lâcha-t-il avant de se remettre à pouffer de plus belle.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle.

- Votre grimace l'était.

La jeune femme se mit à rire légèrement avant de tenter de reprendre son sérieux tandis que son patient rigolait toujours. Elle profita de ces quelques secondes d'inattention de sa part pour le regarder d'un peu plus près.  
Elle avait déjà remarqué ses yeux d'un bleu intense, sa barbe de trois jours qui le rendait terriblement sexy, ses cheveux jamais coiffés faisaient aussi tout son charme ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle était son médecin, et il était et devait rester son patient.  
Alors, elle secoua vivement la tête et lui sortit :

- Vous avez bientôt fini ?

- Oui, je crois que ça ira. Dites, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à grignoter ? J'ai pas pris de petit déj', Maman.

- On est en plein milieu de l'après-midi, House.

- Ça fera un goûter, alors !

- Et je n'ai rien à manger ici. Je vous rappelle que je suis psychologue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

Quelques secondes passèrent où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlèrent. Seul la langue de l'infirme claquait dans sa bouche.

- Vous avez d'autres choses à me dire ?

- Rien du tout.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il restait encore une bonne demi-heure et ça n'avancerait à rien de passer ce temps restant dans le silence.

- Parlez-moi.

- De quoi, exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas, de ce que vous voulez.

Il se plongea dans ses pensées quelques secondes et un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Léger, mais il était là.

- A quoi pensez-vous ? Questionna-t-elle, souriant à son tour.

- J'en sais rien.

- Racontez-moi.

- Non, c'est ridicule.

- Allez-y, je suis là pour vous écouter.

Il prit son courage à deux mains.

- Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ces temps-ci.

- Une femme ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Wilson est heureux depuis que je suis allé en cure. Il croit qu'on peut passer l'éponge comme ça, et je ne peux pas supporter ça. Il pense qu'on est "redevenus" amis.

- Mais ... Pourquoi ne pas simplement oublier ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas excusable, Dr. Cuddy.

- Vous devriez pourtant savoir que la plus noble des vengeances, c'est de pardonner.

- Pas avec moi.

- Essayez, au moins.

- Je ne changerai pas. C'est à lui de faire l'effort.

- Je sais, mais c'est à vous aussi d'en faire un minimum.

- Laissons tomber Wilson. Parlons d'autre chose, fit-il, un air pervers sur le visage.

Elle le remarqua.

- Si vous compter parler de sexe, ça sera sans moi.

- Juste un petit peu, supplia alors l'homme.

Sa psychologue se mit à soupirer bruyamment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Êtes-vous jalouse ?

- Ça dépend envers qui.

- Envers une femme qui sortirait avec l'homme que vous convoiter.

- Puis-je savoir de qui vous parlez ?

- Ça ne sera pas utile. Vous n'avez qu'à répondre.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui pose les questions habituellement ?

- Répondez !

- Je ne répondrai pas !

- Vous êtes folle de moi.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, le temps que Cuddy comprit la dernière parole de son patient.

- Mais c'est vous qui êtes fou !

- De vous.

- Non ! Vous êtes tout simplement fou. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de vous, House, je suis votre psychologue !

- Je peux changer de psy.

- C'est pas ça le problème.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

La jeune femme se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- Vous êtes atroce.

- Et sexy.

- Oui, je le sais ça.

- Vous venez de l'avouer !

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

- Ne vous mentez pas à vous même quand même.

- Vous me faites chier, docteur House.

- Et c'est pour ça que je vous plait.

- Il est l'heure pour vous d'y aller, riposta Lisa en sentant que les tensions de toutes sortes allaient monter d'un cran.

Il attrapa sa veste déposé sur le siège où il était assit depuis le début de la séance et se leva. Elle fit de même.

- Vous n'êtes pas heureuse, docteur Cuddy.

- Et vous n'êtes pas heureux, House.

- Et si deux êtres malheureux se réunissent, peut-être peuvent-ils devenir comblé ensemble, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple, finit-elle en souriant.

Puis, il s'approcha d'elle en baissant la tête. La distance entre se réduisait à chacun de leurs pas. Il la regarda replacer une mèche ébène derrière son oreille et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tout en regardant le sol. Soudainement, elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- A la semaine prochaine, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Le regard de l'infirme ne quitta pas celui de sa psychologue et il lâcha un "Bonne journée" avant de sortir du cabinet, la laissant seule et pleine de doutes. Il était son patient, elle ne pouvait pas flirter comme ça avec lui. Et était-il vraiment sérieux quand il lui disait qu'elle lui plaisait ?  
Ce qui était sûr en cet instant précis, c'était que ils avaient simplement envie de savoir où tous ces rendez-vous les mèneraient, à une longue relation ou une simple amitié ? Seul le destin pourrait répondre à cette question.

* * *

_Une suite ou je m'arrête ici ? Bisous ! _


End file.
